Rereta
Rereta was Ce-Matoran, who became a Toa of Psionics and then a Turaga. She lives in [[Cities of Spherus Universe#The Five Capitals|The Hollowed Ankle]] and serves in its governing council in the Cities of Spherus Universe. History Early Life Similar to the vast majority of other Matoran, Rereta was created by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna, where she was tasked with aiding in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. Upon its completion, she was placed in Ga-Metru on Metru-Nui, where she worked in the Ga-Metru labs. When Rereta was placed within a Matoran Sphere by Makuta Teridax, she was transported by the Toa Metru to the island of Mata Nui. She cycled through a variety of occupations, including serving as an attendant for Turaga Nuju and serving as a weaver. Reformation of Spherus Magna When Makuta Teridax was killed and Spherus Magna was reformed, Rereta followed the rest of her species onto the planet's surface. Eventually, plans were made by the various species, namely Matoran, Agori and Glatorian, to construct five "Capital Cities" on the large continent on which the ruins of the Great Spirit Robot resided. Rereta became one of many to construct The Hollowed Ankle. This city was built in a large space between the leg and the disconnected foot of the Great Spirit Robot, and was composed of many bridges spanning the gap as well as many burrow-like dwellings on the giant robot's parts. Due to these "hollows," and due to the fact that the Great Spirit Robot was somewhat sacred to the Matorana species, the City was jokingly named the "Hollowed Ankle." However, the name stuck and became official. Notably, this city provided access to the interior of the Great Spirit Robot and the Matoran Universe, although the governing council forbade ventures to these unstable and potentially dangerous areas. Upon the completion of the city's construction, Rereta became one of its numerous inhabitants. She became an archivist, an occupation that was quite common among her fellow citizens, and contributed to collecting information and artifacts important to her Universe's history. Years later, Rereta was chosen to be a member of Spherus Magna's twelfth United Toa Team, alongside five Toa from the other cities. These were Coprollex, Mulian, Niren, Lethia, and Derethi. She inherited Toa powers from one of the Toa on a previous team, and was sent to meet her teammates. For many years, the group helped keep the peace throughout all five of the capital cities, as well as in the many smaller towns and villages on the continent. Events of Mastery's End Just short of 25 years after becoming Toa, the twelfth United Toa Team was assigned its final mission before its members were due to retire and pass down their powers to create the next generation of Toa. The members of the team were saddened by this, as they had become great friends in their time together. Rereta, in particular, had found that her teammates were some of the few beings she could fully trust. Their final mission was to stop a Vortixx named Hadrika from supplying many criminals throughout Spherus Magna with a large quantity of highly dangerous Xian firearms. The Vortixx had taken up refuge in a small town called Kahu Koro, which lay quite far away from any major city. Upon the team's arrival, they found the village heavily fortified and guarded by many Skakdi, Agori, and others. Unable to approach, the team set up camp some distance from the village while Derethi, the strategist of the group, observed and composed a plan. Notably, Rereta found that she was not able to use her powers on the inhabitants of the village, as she could not distinguish between the minds of those within. She also detected one being within who was mentally shielded. Rereta soon learned from Derethi that there was a well connected to a lake that lay just outside of the village, and that they could use it to enter the village unseen by the guards. This would involve timing their movements so as to avoid being seen by the guards. This would take many hours, as it involved moving only when the guards rotated to the next shift. Derethi expressed that he was confident his plan would work, and the rest of the team decided to give it a shot. The plan worked as intended, and the Toa arrived at the observatory tower, which housed Hadrika. The group managed to scale the tower without conflict, and found their target in conversation with a figure wearing a blank mask, and an Agori scribe. After these other two left, the team confronted Hadrika. However, she managed to escape through a window, first mentioning that the Toa should seek information on a group known as the Assassins' Guild, on which she provided no other information. The Vortixx's escape was immediately followed by the arrival of a large armored figure the group could only assume to be a mercenary. Rereta found this being to be mentally shielded, preventing her entry into its mind. Mulian shouted to Rereta, who quickly learned from his thoughts that he wanted to catch Hadrika while they still could, and the two Toa ran from the building while their teammates began to fight the mercenary. Rereta and Mulian were able to find Hadrika not far from the tower and subdued her. Rereta found that she too was mentally shielded. Rereta signaled her other teammates before ascending the tower once more alongside Mulian. Mulian used his powers to clear the way and prevent any of the tower's other inhabitants from following. Rereta and Mulian joined the fight against the mercenary. Not long after they returned, the group realized that their current strategy wasn't working. Coprollex suggested that the team form Kaita in order to increase their physical and elemental prowess. The others agreed, and the Toa concentrated on joining together. Rereta fused with Mulian and Coprollex, forming a being known as Tuhanar. The other three formed a being known as Riluya. Riluya and Tuhanar were slowly able to gain an advantage over their opponent before finally disarming him and pinning him to a wall using Tuhanar's control over the Element of Stone. Tuhanar used his Psionic abilities to enter the mind of the mercenary, whose name he discovered to be Extinguisher, in search of information on the Assassins' Guild Hadrika had mentioned. Before Tuhanar could find this information, however, Extinguisher killed himself by releasing a toxic fluid into his body. After these events, Rereta waited a short period of time for backup to arrive at the village. After this, she began the journey home with the rest of her time, minus Derethi, who had travelled in the opposite direction. The team was to escort Hadrika to be interrogated and then imprisoned. Eventually, Niren and Lethia split away from the group after saying the farewells. Later, Rereta split away from Coprollex and Mulian, who would continue on to Matoro City, where Hadrika would be imprisoned. After returning to her home city, Rereta gave up her powers, creating a Toa Stone that was to be given to Terifol, an Onu-Matoran. She proceeded to take her place as a member of the Hollowed Ankle's governing council. Abilities and Traits As a Ce-Matoran, Rereta possessed the Element of Psionics, but was unable its powers. She gained access to these upon becoming a Toa, and was noteworthy for having an immense amount of control over these powers. Finally, after transforming into a Turaga, her abilities were reduced yet still remained to a certain extent. Tools and Equipment As a Toa, Rereta wore blue and gold armor and a slightly modified Great Kanohi Hau. She wielded two shield gauntlets in order to protect herself whilst she used her elemental powers to combat her enemies. As a Turaga, Rereta obtained a Divining Staff, which gave her a certain amount of foresight of future events. Personality Rereta is typically shy and withdrawn, generally avoiding social activity. In her many years serving alongside them, Rereta opened up to her teammates and developed a strong relationship with each of them. She has a tendency to accidentally read their thoughts and communicate mentally, although this habit is sometimes used to the team's advantage. Due to her great amount of control over her elemental power, Rereta often stands back in battle while she prepares a powerful mental strike to all of her and her team's opponents. As such, she could be regarded as a "secret weapon" or a "finisher" for the team, although she and her teammates refuse to consider her this. Forms Appearances *''Mastery's End'' - First Appearance Category:Turaga Category:Psionics